My alpha ex-nerd
by XxXAdishoXxX
Summary: Reverse Edd x Regular Kevin Seme/dom/top - Reverse Edd Uke/sub/bottom - Regular Kevin Eddward Vincent is a smart , cocky teen who is the captain of the swim team. His parents are never there but Edd doesn't care.He gave up caring a long time ago. Edd has Marie , Ed and Eddy who are particle his family. Edd is the most feared person in the whole school but only Kevin would
1. Chapter 1

"Kevin Barr what are these disgraceful grades you must have shit for brains!" I looked towards the floor and made my way towards Her. "I tried my best" I did but she never believed me. "Don't lie to me Kevin you have never tried your hardest you are just a bundle of disappointment" that stung but I didn't answer because if I dare spoke back to her He would not show me any mercy.

Once she stopped ranting at me she shouted for Him to come over here. "What has the family failure done now darling." I tensed I was going to get it now. ""He got bad grades again he is such a idiot." "I suddenly felt a kick hit my knee and I fell on my knees."Boy you are going to get a strict disciplining to teach you about trying your hardest to not make this family look like fools." I didn't move I couldn't I was getting punished for something I didn't deserve.

"I felt every single burn and whipping but I didn't cry I have gone through this routine so many times that my body didn't feel pain anymore. "Clean this mess up now my wife and I are going to bed." I just kneeled there until I heard them go upstairs. Then I cleaned up the mess and I treated my wound most likely they will scar.

"Once I had finished treating my wounds I put on some different clothes. I needed some air they wouldn't even notice if I was gone for awhile. I opened the door and got on my bike. I speed of without a thought not noticing the eyes that were watching me.

-Edd's pov-

"The noise of a engine was coming outside. I saw my pumpkin getting on his beloved death trap. I watched him ride down the road till he was out of sight. I wonder where he is going he looks in deep thought. Well no point thinking to much over it I need to sleep I don't want to break my sleeping schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

"Salutations Pumpkin~" I looked behind me and saw Edd. "What do you want Edd?" Why does this guy even talk to me its not like we are friends or anything. But I may have a slight crush on this dork. "I have a swim meet today and I want you to go and wait for me after school understood Pumpkin" I was going to say know but I wont deny that I enjoy watching this guy swim. Shit I sound like a girl with a huge crush on this guy that they want to date but can't date them. "Fine I will go to your stupid swim meet.""Good the swim meet is at 4pm I shall see you there Au Revoir Pumpkin" I nodded once he is out of sight I head to my next class which is engineering. Which is probably the only subject I am good at. I walked into my class 10 minutes early. "I see my favourite student is early as usual, it is good to see you Kevin" I smiled sheepishly this teachers name is Brandon Quin and he is the only teacher that I like get along with. He knows about my situation and he said he wouldn't tell anyone and I am grateful he is like a dad to me. I sat down in my seat and started to talk to Brandon. It was a pleasant conversation. "But then the bell rang and our conversation ended. Although one thing I hate about this class is that I am next to Edd. I saw someone sit next to me I didn't even look to see who it was because I already knew it was Edd who was sitting next to me. "Hello Pumpkin" I only spared a look to Edd before I turned back to the board and started to take notes. I felt Edd lean into my ear I could feel his hot breath against my ear. "Pumpkin its rude to ignore people" I felt myself shiver. "Get away from me Edd" I whispered. I felt Edd chuckle "Now why would I want to leave you when your mine Pumpkin" I froze what the hell is he talking about. I heard the bell ring which brought me out of my daze. I turned to Edd to ask what he meant but I saw wasn't there anymore. I clenched my teeth and went to my another lessons which went to slow for my tastes.

I made my way to where the swim meet was going to be held. I managed to find a seat this place is as crowded as always. I heard a beep I looked at my phone and saw a message from Nazz. I opened it said:

Hi Kevin, - Nazz

How are you -Nazz

Im alright. Hows your holiday going? - Kevin

Its going good I will see you later my family and me are going sightseeing. -Nazz

Ok see ya. - Kevin

I put my phone away. Nazz is in Thailand for holiday. I do miss her but I know she will be back soon any way. I suddenly heard a group of people screaming. It looks like the race is about to start. "Here today is Eddward Vincent the current champion who is against Josh Kinp from Forn Academy" I could see Edd didn't look nervous at all he never is. I can't say the same from Josh.

"On your mark."

"Get set"

"Go."

"They both shot into the water. Both equally fast but then Edd started to slow down. The Josh guy started to smirk thinking he was going to win but I couldn't let that happen. "Go Edd don't let him win!" I screamed that seemed to make him speed up and he shot past the other guy and won the race. Everyone started cheering I found my self smiling at his win. I waited for everyone to leave before I made my way down to Edd. "Get in the pool Pumpkin" I looked at him with ' are you kidding' look. "Did I stutter Pumpkin" I watched as Edd go into the pool. I sighed and took of my shirt and went into the pool. I looked around for Edd but I couldn't find him.

"Suddenly I was pinned to the wall of the swimming pool. I found myself trapped by Edd arms. I felt his hand reach to pull my hat off but I grabbed his wrist. "Don't touch my hat Edd" My hand was shook of Edd's wrist. "Pumpkin do you know why I won" I nodded my head telling him I didn't know. "I won because you cheered for me" I can't believe this there is no way this is true this probably one of his tricks. "Do you know why you cheering for me helped me win" I nodded my head again. What was he getting at ? "Its because I love you" I pushed him off me. "Don't lie to me" I didn't want to believe what he was saying. "I felt my chin being lifted "Do I look like I am lying Pumpkin" I looked at his face his piercing blue eyes shone with love and protectiveness it was kinda beautiful. "I guess you aren't." I felt him release my chin. "So whats your answer Pumpkin" I didn't even need to think about my answer. "I accept." A smile appeared on his face not that trademark smirk a real smile. It made him look more happier he didn't look so cool and collected. "Im glad Pumpkin" I felt him pull by face into a breathtaking kiss. Eventually we had to break apart to get some air.

Suddenly I noticed that the makeup on my stomach had started to wore off. Shit. "Pumpkin who dared to hurt you?" I froze crap when his voice goes like that it still give me chills. "Pumpkin answer me" I sighed "It was my parents my mum verbally abuses me and my dad physically abuses me." Once I finished my sentence I was picked and thrown over his shoulder and he placed me in his car. "Wait here Pumpkin" I seriously hope he isn't going to do what I think he is. A couple of minutes later Edd came back and got into the car. He handed me my shirt. "Edd where are we going?" I could see him smirking a dark smirk. "Where going to give your parents a little visit~."


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin is usually able to handle Edd but it now his behaviour now surprises him. They are outside Kevin parents house. Kevin was behind Edd. Edd's face has a dark look it was a expression Kevin has never seen before. Kevin saw as Edd knocked on the door Kevin knew what was going to happen. The door opened and Kevin's now ex-mother came into view. She immediately glared at Kevin but then she noticed Edd looking at her so she mentioned for them to come in.

"Who the Fuck is it dear?" he slurred. Kevin flinched he is not surprised that his ex-father is drunk it seems Kevin being late hasn't affected them. Although it still hurts Kevin to now that "Its the boy and his friend" she said tensely. Edd and him are leaded into the living room. "What the fucking hell have you brung him here for?" he shouted. Before Kevin could answer his ex-father interrupted him.

"Oh I know who he is now this boy is who you have been whoring yourself of too, how disgusting!" Edd clenched his hand he was furious. Before Kevin could say anything Edd punched then man in the face. It was enough to give then man a bloody nose. Before the man could say anything Edd grabbed him. "Say anything like that about My Pumpkin or come near him again and I will make your life hell" and then Edd punched him again knocking the man out.

Kevin's ex-mum ran to the knocked out and held him towards her chest. Kevin was speechless Edd cared about him enough to do this it made Kevin almost blush. Without another word Edd dragged Kevin out of the house and into the car. They drove in complete silence. They lived diagonal from each other so the journey was very short. They parked Edd's car and walked into his house.

The house was dark as usual. Edd walked over to the couch with Kevin and laid down Kevin falling onto of him. "Edd are you ok?" Kevin looked Edd right in the eye and he could tell Edd was really tired. "Im tired that all Pumpkin" I nodded. "Edd" "Yes Pumpkin" "Thanks for today" Kevin saw a smile spread on Edds face which caused a smile to appear on his face as well. "No problem Pumpkin" and they lay together in a comfortable silence knowing that they would be together for a long time.


End file.
